It Was Over
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Read how it all ends. How it's finally finished.


It was over.

Finally, after many years of fighting Wuya… it was over. He looked around at there final battlefield, the smoke, the ash and the blood was covering everything as far as he could see.

Over there years the Xiaolin Dragons had made many friends, both human and magical; they had all known of the battle for Shen Gong Wu against Wuya and had helped them. But Wuya had her own collection of friends, and in the final battle all had fought for those they believed in.

Standing up slowly, wincing in pain as his muscles reminded him of battle he looked around and tried to find his friends. Any of them! But the landscape around his was all the same colour, the black and purple clouds over head giving just about no light for him to see by. Glancing up he noticed they were threatening rain with there dark malice feel.

Looking around the plain again, across the flat land they had made there final fight on, he began to move, to find people –good or bad and to help them in any way he could. He had to do something other than just stand there in grief.

As he came across the first person equally covered in blood as himself, his mind went back to when things had gone wrong in there hunt for Shen Gong Wu, when the first blood had been spilled.

It hadn't been anything too much, but Wuya had gotten a new 'friend' and he liked to use something more than his fists. He had liked guns. It had been Raimundo who had taken the bullet, he'd been shielding Kimiko and taken it in the shoulder. His was the first blood who's had been spilled.

It was nothing fatal, of course.

Raimundo and Kimiko had soon made a beautiful couple afterwards.

But they had **all** changed after the first death.

Jack hadn't been able to take that, he had never been that evil to begin with. It'd all been a way of gaining respect and ruling people, he never wanted any one to die. He'd left Wuya. He'd joined the side of the Xiaolin Dragons and had become an apprentice like the others but the person he'd been back then was different to the one now. They **had** all changed after that.

It had been Omi who had finally admitted what they had all been thinking. With the loss of the Sands of Time and Jacks time travelling technology, they had no way of defeating Wuya with another magic box. Then Dojo had told them something not even Master Fong had known.

He'd admitted that before the final battle there had been more than just Dashi fighting. There had been other Dragons and he'd been the one that had survived the final battle, and Wuya was the one that had survived fighting for the side of darkness.

He'd told them the one thing that had been their key to getting rid of Wuya once and for all, and Omi had figured it out before Dojo had confessed. There was one thing that made Dashi and Wuya the same as each other and it was this; Wuya may have been a Hai-len witch but she had been **a human**.

The death of Wuya had been there final choice and agreement.

But as he knelt there piling the stones for the dead, his thoughts stopped and he looked around him again. Just like Dashi, he was the last now and was burying his friends.

He looked over the four graves as the heavens finally opened to wash away the ash, dirt and pain, he let the tears fall for first and last time. Putting the final rocks over there graves with each of there names carved in, he stopped a moment to place a hand over Kimiko' grave for the last time.

They had **all** loved her, and she'd loved them all differently and in her own way. She'd been one of the last to fall and his heart ached for it. For her.

He missed them all. But as he stood up, Dojo curling around one arm and asking what they should do now, he looked over the field of battle one last time and swore it would never happen again.

"We leave Dojo. Hide the Shen Gong Wu again. And remember those history never will."

He began to walk away, the heavy bag on his shoulder meaning nothing compared to the weight in his heart.

His foot steps died away.

The sun began to shine on the four graves and the wind whispered its own prayer of remembrance and sorrow…


End file.
